Mike
Dark Shadows Mike was a young man who frequented the Blue Whale in the after-work hours when things really began to pick up. He was friends with two other men named Harry and Steve. One evening in 1966, Mike and his friends were dancing to the songs from the jukebox and he watched as Steve and Harry switched off between dancing with a pretty, blonde girl named Carolyn Stoddard. Carolyn's uptight boyfriend, Joe Haskell, did not appreciate the way she was flirting with the other men in the pub and tried to get her to stop. Harry and Joe nearly came to blows, but Carolyn separated them, assuring Joe that she only wanted one more dance. Mike then decided to cut in, and when Haskell intervened a second time, things got physical. Mike and Joe tossed each other about after which, Harry tackled him. Another patron, Burke Devlin, interceded this time, warning Harry to back off. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Mike was a mercenary once associated with the United States Army. Along with two other such men, he threw in with a man named Carter, who had them help him hijack a large volume of a metal alloy called Coltan from the Port of Los Angeles. Mike was anxious to get the job done, and was constantly griping about either not getting paid, or not getting paid enough. Mike discovered John Connor, who had hidden himself inside the supply truck. John knocked Mike out with a block of Coltan. When he came to, John showed him that Carter had just murdered his compatriots and that he was a dangerous man. Mike's anger began to rise and he confronted Carter. Carter gripped him by the throat and Mike tried to fight him off by shooting him in the face. The bullet tore through the skin, revealing some of Carter's metallic skull beneath. Mike gasped, "What are you?", not understanding that the man who had him was actually a cybernetic killer called a Terminator. Carter then killed Mike by snapping his neck. Category:Deceased characters Category:2007/Character deaths Category:Mercenaries Category:Military personnel Category:United States Army personnel The Walking Dead Mike was a young black man, who was living in Atlanta, Georgia during the days of the initial zombie outbreak. He was the boyfriend of an office worker named Michonne, with whom he had a son named Andre Anthony. His best friend was a man named Terry. Michonne had been returning home to the apartment she shared with Mike on the day the outbreak struck. She found Mike and Terry fending off zombies with baseball bats as they tried getting through the front door. As Michonne fought her way inside, Mike was bitten by a zombie. At the time, nobody yet realized that a zombie bite was a death sentence. Mike succumbed to the injury and reanimated as one of the undead. The same fate befell Terry. Michonne took shelter in a neighbor's house where she found a katana. Michonne noted the zombies would not attack one another, and even the smell of one of their own in the immediate vicinity would be enough to avert their attention elsewhere. When she realized that the infection was spread through biting, she cut of Mike and Terry's arms, as well as the lower half of their jaws. She chained them together and dragged them around as macabre undead escorts. So long as Mike and Terry were by her side, other zombies would let them be. While traveling through rural Georgia with them, Michonne came upon another survivor named Andrea. Michonne, the walkers and Andrea hid out during the Winter, but as Spring came, they found their way to a community called Woodbury. Eventually, Michonne saw no further use for her walker escorts and beheaded both of them. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Male charactersCategory:Deceased characters Category:Zombies Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Moses J. Moseley Category:Aldis Hodge